starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rafa V
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Centrality | stelsel = Rafa System | zonnen = | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Warm | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Droog zand | water = | bezienswaardig = Sharu piramides | inheemse = Toka Vuole | gemigreerde = | taal = Basic Old High Trammic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= }} Rafa V was een planeet in de Centrality en het centrum van de vroegere Sharu-beschaving. Het was op Rafa V dat Lando Calrissian de Mindharp of Sharu ontdekte. Ligging & Specificaties Rafa V was de 5de planeet van het Rafa System en had twee manen. Rafa V was een woestijnplaneet met ijskoude nachten en roodkleurig zand. Rondom de planeet waren brokstukken te vinden die overblijfsels waren van de eerste ruimtevaart van de Sharu. De Firkrann Lightsaber Crystals werden op Rafa V gevonden. De Sharu evolueerden oorspronkelijk op Rafa V. Toen ze verdwenen, waren de enorme piramiden en andere archeologische sites de enige bewijzen van hun bestaan. De Life Crystal velden verschenen in de woestijnen van de planeet. Primitieve stammen Toka bevolkten de woestijnen van Rafa V. Nadat de Mindharp of Sharu werd bespeeld, verschenen de Sharu weer op het toneel, net als hun gebouwen en heel hun beschaving. Sinds de ontwaking werd Rafa V de dichtstbevolkte planeet in het stelsel. Steden in chroom en plastic sierden de oppervlakte. De Rafa Chabalrussa was een casino dat werd gebouwd na de ontwaking van de Sharu. De Mindharp In zijn memoires A Toss of the Dice: This Gamblers' Life schreef Lando Calrissian over zijn ervaringen in de grootste piramide. Lando liet zich door Mohs naar Rafa V brengen, waar volgens de overlevering de Mindharp zich zou bevinden. Nadat Mohs hem eerst had verraden, waardoor hij een ijskoude nacht moest doorbrengen, vastgebonden aan een Life Crystal met amper kledij aan, leidde Mohs hem naar de grootste piramide (van zeven kilometer hoog) die met Lando's Key werd betreden. De piramide was een erfstuk van de Sharu waarin tijd en ruimte door elkaar werden geschud. Lando en Mohs werden enorm groot en de tijd ging er veel langzamer voorbij dan buiten de piramide. Mohs werd blind, maar kreeg langzaamaan zijn verstand en inzicht terug. Doorheen zijn reis bevond Lando zich op een bewegend platform dat hen door de kern van de planeet leidde en waardoor Lando geologische lagen van Rafa V zag en de evolutie op de planeet van de Sharu van eencellige wezens tot de Sharu op het moment dat ze verdwenen. Tenslotte – nadat Mohs was verdwenen – belandden Lando en Vuffi Raa in Hall, een soort intelligentie in een enorme kamer waar de Mindharp zich bevond. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Star Wars Gamer 5 – A Campaign Guide to the Centrality *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Atlas – Grid: T-8 category: Centrality category: Woestijnplaneten category: Rafa V